


lost my senses, i’m defenseless

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: dom/sub oneshots [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut, Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, F/M, Female Louis, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Male Harry Styles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Pussy Spanking, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Subspace, Top Harry, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: Harry raised his hand up, smacking down. "Do you need a reminder on who is the dominant," harry smacked his hand down on her pussy again. "And who is the submissive?"Louis let out a loud cry, immediately shaking her head desperately. Harry rubs started to be rougher and rougher, smirking up at the girl as she moaned in pleasure."You love this don't you?" Harry teased, "always so fucking good for me, always being my slut."Louis moaned at the words, her pussy wetter than ever. "And imagine how you would look, unable to come from all this."ORFem!louis gets a pussy spanking





	lost my senses, i’m defenseless

pussy spanking.  
fem! louis.

"on your knees. now" the dominant instructed, causing the feminine figure to drop on her knees elegantly, looking down on the soft carpeted floor, her dress only ending slightly higher than her knees. 

the dominant glared at the submissive with angry red eyes, running his large fingers through her soft hair and gave it a harsh tug, causing her head to look up towards him. her eyes held fear as she looked up against her dominant, as tears threatened to flow out of her eyes. harry used his other hand to grip on to her jaw, forcing her head to be held high. 

"I want to try new things today, pet." harry told his submissive, as his hands roam lower through her body. "I want to see how pretty you get when you're up the headboard, legs spread so wide as your asshole is being fucked like the little slut that you are, and I would also like to make this," he grabbed on to her pussy tightly through her panties harshly, causing her to gasp in desperation and pain, "red and sore from a beautifully new riding crop that I just bought, before I fuck you." the dominant growled, his voice as low as it can be.

louis whimpered at the plan, she wanted it so bad, she was so wet but she didn't know how to react to all the new things planned out.

harry smirked as he revealed a collar brought from behind, it was louis' collar, it was pastel pink in colour and has beautifully cursive words that read "daddy h's property".

louis let harry out the collar on her, knowing it was a symbol of being owned, being loved, and a reminder that her daddy would never hurt her. however, an unexpected leash came out and was connected to her collar, making her whine in surprise. 

harry smirked, tugging the collar abruptly, causing his submissive to let out a shocked gasp. "you're beautiful." the dominant complimented, laying a gentle hand on her head. 

"t-thank you d-daddy," louis stuttered, looking down with a flushed face. 

"playroom." Harry instructed, leading louis to the playroom by tugging her collar, where louis had to keep up to the bigger man, crawling.

"daddy" louis whimpered, breathless. "yes, princess?" harry smirked, looking down upon his submissive, as one hand held against her collar and another hand reached out for him. harry smirked, admiring her hourglass body through the skin tight dress, he tugged the leash up and led her towards the bed, instructing her to lie down on her back. 

she obeyed obediently, lying down on the bed of the playroom, squirming as he pressed his large hands against her shoulder blade, and another hand at the tip of her dress, pulling it up and helping her undress. 

louis closed her eyes as she felt her dress being taken off for her, however felt a harsh and unexpected smack that laid down on her bum. she let out a scream in horror, her eyes wide as she looked at the dominant, confused. 

"Lace panties?" harry looked at her with a stern and unimpressed look on his face. louis flushed red as she looked wide eyed at her dominant, unable to explain herself. the dominant looked at her expectedly, as she rubbed her clit and made her moan out in pleasure. 

"d-daddy!" she let out as he continued to rub at the same pleasurable spot. "you can come just like this, huh??" the green eyed male smirked up as he went faster and harder, "what a fucking slut."

louis moaned as her hands gripped on to the bedsheets tightly and she let out cries of distress as harry played with her pussy. "p-please daddy, fuck me!" she whined, spreading her legs even more than before. 

harry growled as he pressed his thumb against her clit harshly, "who's pussy does this belong to?" he asked sternly, letting his other hand press down against her waist to stop her squirming. "y-you! d-daddy you!" louis whined and screamed as she buckled her hips, wanting for me. 

"don't be greedy now," harry gripped her pussy painfully, "or I won't let you come for a week." louis cried at the threat, "y-yes daddy! i'm sorry!" she cried. harry smirked, "if I decide you get to get two fingers up your hole, then you'll only get two fingers. do you understand?" harry punctuated each word with a smack to her pussy. 

"y-yes!!" she cried, squirming. the dominant smirked as he pulled down her lace panties and undid her matching bra. "stay."the older ordered, as he went to retrieve blood red ropes from the cupboard, tying her hands to the bedpost and spreading her legs, and lifting it high. louis squirmed under the condition, whimpering as she saw the fucking machine being brought towards the bed. 

harry smirked as his young submissive struggling under the ropes, pushing the machine nearer towards the bed and her hole. he then went on to find a suitable dildo, finally deciding on the largest pink dildo, connecting it to the tube from the fucking machine. 

louis lifted her head to the best of her ability, letting out an estranged yelp as harry landed a smack down her pussy. 

harry went to the next drawer to retrieve these metal nipple clamps, where a short chain can be connected to the collar. if louis moves too much, her nipples will pull equally as much. 

"stop squirming, now." the dominant ordered, his voice low and controlling. "good girl." he praised as louis stopped all movements at once, a shiver going down her spine at the dominating voice. 

"if I hear a sound out of these pretty lips, then don't expect to come until I'm happy with your performance." Harry ordered, making the submissive hold back a whine and nod at her dominant.

harry attacked her nipples next, sucking and biting on it until it was hard. it took louis everything to not whine and whimper at the attack. harry smirked, playing a bit with her nipples before abruptly clamping her delicate pink nipples and connecting it to her collar. 

louis bit her lips to refrain from crying out, trying to contain her pain. harry loves the sight, placing his large hand on her perky bum, massaging and admiring it. he grabbed a camera and took a photo of his beautiful submissive. 

holding the camera, harry inserted a finger, dry, and snapped his submissive's pained and desperate reaction, biting her lips.

harry smirked, prepping her up before applying lube onto the dildo and starting the machine up. 

"you are such a good girl." harry praised, snapping a picture as he choked her delicate neck. "my beautiful, pretty girl."

louis swoons at the praise, eyes widened as he looked at harry, taking on the huge dildo at a ridiculous pace. 

"do you remember what was the plan, babydoll?" harry whispered seductively into louis' ear. louis nodded her head, crying at the dildo. 

"tell me." 

"I-I e-erm, you wanna, tie m-me up, h-have my asshole f-fucked and s-pank my p-p-pussy" louis stuttered our, crying.

harry smirked, grabbing onto louis tight pussy, "good girl."

harry rubbed her pussy harshly, letting her buck up her hips in desperation. he smirked, inserting a finger into her hole, letting her moan out pleasurably. 

the dominant continued the action, fingering her harshly, letting her moan out loudly. he smirked, removing all fingers at once and bringing his large palm down against her pussy between her widely spreader thighs. 

louis let out a loud scream and cried, immediately snapping her legs back together. harry gave the submissive a stern glare, landing each hands on louis' knee, and spreading them. 

"do." harry landed a painful smack, "not." another one, letting louis squirm but still having her legs spread. "move." louis cried at the impact of harry's large palms. "Understood?" 

louis cried at the pain, but managed to nod and sob out a "y-yes daddy!"

harry smirked at his submissive, laid there and fully under his control. the dominant strolled towards the cupboard, getting his riding crop, he swung it down harshly down, letting the submissive hear, whimpering. 

smirking, harry landed the riding crop down on her pussy, as louis squirms her petite body around the bed, but not daring to disobey her orders, allowing her legs to still be spread. 

harry tapped the riding crop against her pussy harshly  multiple times, letting louis heart flutter and her pussy to be wetter with each second. 

however, louis was caught off guard when harry suddenly smacked the riding crop down on her pussy harshly, letting the cold metal rub against her clit. louis cried at the impact, closing his legs on instinct. 

Harry growled at the action, landing painful smacks around louis' thighs and hips. upon realising what he done, he immediately opened his legs up again, receiving smacks that rained down against her swollen pussy. 

"OWW" louis screamed, but harry stood to his ground, tapping the riding crop harshly against louis' pussy, making his squirm uncomfortably.

Harry smirked at the squirming submissive, trying to get out of position, but yet again, can't. 

He smacked the riding crop down on her pussy- again and again- and again. Louis cried, legs still spread but clearly squirming with her red pussy out. 

"Daddy!! Daddy! Please!" Louis begged, not daring to close her legs to disobey her dominant. Harry snapped the crop down once again, louis threw her head back in pain as she let out a loud groan. 

The dominant smirked at the sight, deciding to take another picture of the beautiful sight. 

Harry raised the riding crop once again, but instead, decided to trace around her delicate body. He slowly dragged the crop up to her clamped tight nipples and- "AHHH" Louis screamed in pain, the crop coming down again and again. 

Harry leaned down to where the delicate submissive was laying, going face to face to kiss louis' soft bitten lips, his large hands instinctively grabbing her pussy harshly. Louis let out a loud cry, nails digging into the bedsheet. Harry rubbed her clit slowly, listening to her pained moans. 

"H-hurry!" Louis let out a cry.

Harry raised his hand up, smacking down. "Do you need a reminder on who is the dominant," harry smacked his hand down on her pussy again. "And who is the submissive?"

Louis let out a loud cry, immediately shaking her head desperately. Harry rubs started to be rougher and rougher, smirking up at the girl as she moaned in pleasure.

"You love this don't you?" Harry teased, "always so fucking good for me, always being my slut."

Louis moaned at the words, her pussy wetter than ever. "And imagine how you would look, unable to come from all this." Harry continued, and Louis eyes widened, eyelashes peeking up at the dominant man. "You'd look so beautiful and desperate, whining and begging to come, won't you?" Harry hands rubbed her pussy harder and quicker. 

Louis nodded desperately, spreading her legs more to indicate for more. Tears already stained down her cheeks as she buck her hips up. "M-may I come?" Louis squirmed, perking up at the older man who gave her a sly smirk. His hands going to rub her clit harsher, but chose to remain quiet. 

"S-sir please! M-may I come?" Louis whined, voice going terribly high yet beautiful, trying to focus on not coming.

"No." Harry decided.

"P-please!" Louis begged, "p-please!"

The dominant smirked at the submissive.

"No."

Louis almost died at the command, she was so close. She was gonna come anytime soon and Harry's hands were so pleasurably and fast and rough and hitting all the right spaces and fuck she needed to come. 

"Do you think you deserve to come tonight?" Harry teased the submissive who immediately nodded desperately, trying to convince the older to let her come. 

Harry smirked at the desperate girl, "I think you've been quite good all night, babydoll."

Louis didn't forget about the hand on her clit, squirming as she took in the praise. 

"Come."

And fuck, louis came hard. Her vision started to blur as she laid down on the bed, feeling the clamps being removed and the machinery being pushed away. Louis could feel hands touching her body, but didn't bother to open her eyes, feeling a wet cloth around her and feeling the warmth of a blanket after. 

"Hmm" louis whined contently, feeling Harry's chest and burying her head into them. 

"Baby come back to me." Harry spoke softly, hands running through her caramel hair. "Shh come back baby."

Louis eyes looked up lovingly at the dominant. 

"Mmm" he whined, resting his head. 

Harry smiled softly, kissing her delicate lips. "Come back babygirl."

It took louis a few more minutes to come out of her headspace, but when she did, she kissed the boy lovingly and decided to call it a night, whining about her sore body.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!  
> REMEMBER TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, THEY ARE VERY VERY APPRECIATED!!!
> 
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
